Sharing a Room (episode)
'''Sharing a Room (episode) '''is the 55th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a Season 3 remake of "Room For Everyone". Plot By setting up make-believe rooms in the classroom, Kim, Kristen, Emily, Jeff, Keesha, Danny, Linda and Sean Abel show Barney their favorite room in their house. When Emily is excited about getting a baby brother, but she's not to excited about sharing a room with her big sister, But Danny gets mad that he has to temporarily share a room with his sister Kelly, Stella the Storyteller drops by to teach him that brothers and sisters have to stick together, Sean Abel knows just how It feel Emily, he's share a room with his brother, Jeff Knows that to share a room with my sister, but sometimes it's fun when they play ball, when Dasha and Michelle we're very shy. Cast * Barney * Kim * Kristen * Emily * Chip * Jeff * Stephen * Keesha * * * Danny * * * Linda * * * Sean Abel * Dasha * Michelle * Stella the Storyteller * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # Being Together # The Little Turtle # Why? # Home on the Range # Castles So High # Why Can't I # Look Through the Window # Brushing My Teeth # Indoor Outdoor Voices # # I Love You Trivia * Kim wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1999). And a hairstyle. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a hairstyle. * Emily wears the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a hairstyle. * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Let's Build Together. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a little long hair. * * * Danny wears the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a short hair. * * * Linda wears the same clothes from What's In A Name?. And a little long hair. * * * Sean Abel wears the same black shirt and red shorts. And a short hair. * Dasha wears the same green dress and Mary Jane Shoes. And a hairstyle. * Michelle wears the same blue shirt and orange shorts. And a long hair. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo!". * Kristen is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. * This marks the first appearances of Linda. * On June 20, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits, the first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is barney doll sits on a floor, The End. * The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Books Are Fun!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Walk Around the Block with Barney". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Howdy, Friends!". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Safety First!". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends